Cloud-based systems, such as those that provide print production services, are often geographically distributed, and the distribution and amount of traffic between consumers and cloud-based systems usually change dynamically over time. However, most cloud systems do not consider consumer location or cloud-based system location in scheduling the performance of cloud-based services. As such, transfer and other delays may exist which impact the efficiency with which services are provided.